The Absolute Craziness of Truth or Dare
by BrightWings111
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory... you can leave dares for the Host Club or the cast of Black Butler in the reviews and they've got no choice but to do them! Hosted by myself, aka Rin, and Devil'sEyeAlchemist13, aka Kaede. Also hosted by a blue tiger named Tai ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just couldn't resist! Taiyo is from my Bleach Truth or Dare, and Kaede is Devil'sEyeAlchemist13, so check out her stuff too!**

Kaede: Rin, what are we doing back in the studio? I thought we had the day off

Rin: _Bleach_ has the day off… I didn't say we were doing nothing

Kaede: *facepalm* great… so what are we doing?

Rin: Get in here! *drags in the host club* ready for more tort- *cough* I mean Truth or Dare?

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* you know this show's fanbase has MASSIVE amounts yaoi, right?

Rin: EEEEK YOU SAID THE Y-WORD! I'm well aware

Kaede: And yet you're still gonna do this

Rin: Yup

Kaede: Why do I get the feeling that you only wanted to meet the twins?

Rin: Wrong! *grabs Hikaru's arm* I wanted to meet Hika-kun!

Kaede: *facepalm* SAME DIFFERENCE!

Rin: No it's not…

Kaede: *rolls eyes* whatever… this chapter is straight from our heads cuz there's no reviews yet

Rin: Tamaki, go on a date with Haruhi

Tamaki: But it's not natural for daddies to go on dates with their little girls!

Rin & Kaede: YOU ARE NOT HER FATHER!

Rin: And besides, Kaede and I still have my bag of crazy torture devices so just GO ON THE FRICKIN DATE!

Tamaki: *goes to emo corner* so mean…

Rin: *drags him out* none of that ya hear me? Now GO!

Haruhi: It won't be so bad, just a dinner and a movie, okay?

Tamaki: *nods* okay!

Kaede: Next, Nekozawa has to go to the beach and get a tan

Nekozawa: MURDERERS!

Hikaru: Nice one

Kaoru: Sun time

Nekozawa: NOOOOOOO *gets dragged to the beach*

Rin: Kaede, hold on to this for me *hands Kaede expensive necklace* don't let anything happen to it

Kaede: O…kay? *realizes* Oh God no don't do it Rin!

Rin: Honey~ Fight me!

Kaede: BAKA

Rin: URUSAI! Well Honey, what d'ya say?

Honey: I guess…

Kaede: Indestructible Room please!

Rin: Is that a reflex now?

Kaede: ?

Rin: Every time there's a fight you say "Indestructible Room please!"

Kaede: I do?

Rin: *facepalm* IT _IS_ REFLEX!

Kaede: *shrugs* that means there's too many fights

Rin: *rolls eyes* whatever *leads Honey into Indestructible Room*

_Three hours later…_

Kaede: ARGH THEY'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR TOO LONG! I'M GOING TO CHECK ON THEM! *storms into Indestructible Room with Mori behind her*

_Rin and Honey are both unconscious…_

Kaede: RIN!

Mori: Mitskuni! *glares at unconscious Rin*

Kaede: Well *carries Rin out* this is awkward

Mori: *glares at Rin while carrying Honey out*

Rin: *wakes up and clutches head* ow… I feel like I've been hit with a brick

Honey: *wakes up* you're good, Rin-chan!

Rin: Thanks, Honey-sempai

Kaede: Uh, Rin?

Rin: Hm?

Kaede: *points to Mori* you've pissed someone off

Rin: *stiffens* shit… I'm in no condition for another fight… *runs around the room with Mori chasing her*

Honey: Takeshi? What's wrong?

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* don't bother

Rin: Hika-kun! HELP ME! *hides behind Hikaru*

Hikaru: Um…

Kaede: Don't just stand there…HELP HER DAMMIT!

Hikaru: …

Kaede: *facepalm* USELESS! *whistles* TAI!

_Blue tiger stalks in…_

Tai: Grr… (what do you want?)

Kaede: Defend

Tai: growl (sure thing) *stands protectively next to Rin* RROOOAAARRR! (stay away!)

Hikaru: Kaede?

Kaoru: Why is there a blue tiger here?

Rin: TAAAAIIIIIII! *hugs tiger* THANK YOU!

Tai: roar (you're welcome)

Kaede: That's Taiyo, Rin's pet tiger…

Haruhi: *returns from date* Um… what's with the tiger?

Rin: This is Taiyo! But you can call him Tai!

Haruhi: O…kay then

Kaede: Mori, stay away from Rin, okay? She got beat up pretty badly too!

Mori: No

Kaede: For the rest of the chapter?

Mori: Fine

Rin: Honey-sempai?

Honey: Hm?

Rin: Will you train me?

Honey: But Rin-chan, you're good enough already!

Rin: Nonononononono that was just luck! I didn't know what I was doing half the time!

Honey: If you really wanna…

Rin: Cool!

Honey: We'll start after this chapter

Rin: Thank you!

Kaede: *evil grin* Tamaki, 7 Minutes in Heaven with Honey

Tamaki: *pales* W-what?

Honey: AH!

Rin: Kaede, you are evil *high-fives Kaede*

Kaede: Thank you *pushes Tamaki and Honey into a closet*

_7 minutes later…_

Rin: I'm going to hide now while you get them and watch the video feed *hides behind Taiyo*

Kaede: *rolls eyes* yaoi hating freak… *plays video* AWW YOU TWO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Rin: GOOD! Next, Éclair, tiger-sit Tai

Tai: Purrrrr… (you're pretty)

Rin: *facepalm* TAAIIYOOO! The ONE time I actually WANT you to be irritable and grumpy you aren't!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* You wanted Tai to kill her, didn't you?

Tai: Grrrowl… (shut up!)

Rin: *pouts* Anyways, what's done is done… Tamaki, can you play The 14th Melody from D. Gray Man?

Tamaki: Do you have the sheet music?

Rin: *nods and gives him sheet music

Tamaki: *looks at music* I think I can do this

Rin: Really?

Tamaki: Yep *plays song on piano*

Rin: Yay! Thank you!

Kaede: You are weird

Rin: Thank you!

Kaede: Kyoya, go to a zoo and become the zookeeper for the lions

Kyoya: I have nothing to gain from that so no

Rin: Uh, yeah you do… you get to NOT face my stash of torture supplies

Kyoya: Okay then *goes to zoo*

Kaede: Well, that's it for now!

Rin: See ya!

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one! You can also leave dares for Me, Kaede, and Tai too… and if you want to torture anyone, just ask because Rin's torture supplies are pretty much everyday objects. Paperclips, pencil sharpeners, calculator, a kite, etc.**


	2. Torture Tamaki

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! And please keep reviewing! Thank you!**

Rin: Yo

Kaede: I'm bored

Rin: Of course you are… first up is a regular reviewer from my Bleach ToD, **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hi!

**Hi Hi Hi! Its Eli and-**

Emma: Emma!

Both:And have we got dares and questions for you! Be prepared!

Rin: Hey guys! What's up?

Kaede: *sighs* Hey you two…****

Alright first some questions:

Kyoya: why run a business if most of ya'll are already rich?

Kyoya: Because there's nothing else to do…

Rin: That's it?

Kaede: That's your whole reason?

Tamaki: What's wrong with that?

Kyoya: Reword: because _he's_ got nothing better to do… *motions to Tamaki*

Tamaki: *sulks in corner* Why does mommy have to be so mean…?

Rin: SHUT UP ABOUT THE FAMILY THING ALREADY!****

Tamaki: Will ya ever quit acting like a Loony Bird and tell Haruhi how ya feel? You annoy me sometimes.

Tamaki: How I feel? She's my little girl!

Kaede: YOU ARE NOT HER FATHER! YOU ARE HER ADMIRER! NOW TELL HER THAT _NOW_ OR YOU WILL FACE RIN'S TORTURE SUPPLIES! Of course, I still don't understand how some of those things can be dangerous…

Tanaki: She's my adorable little girl!

Rin: I interpret that as an "I like you"

Tamaki: HEY!

Rin: *shrugs* It's the truth, you do****

Here I brought cake. I made it myself. Hope you like it.

Honey: Cake!

Kaede: *haves some cake* Yummy~ Can you bring your cookies again sometime?****

Um Mori-san will you-*blush*

Emma : spit it out all ready! Ugh Mori go on a date her please!

Emma! *blush*

Mori: Um, sure *takes Eli out on a date*

Rin: Yay! I get a few hours without him glaring at me!

_A few hours later…_

Mori: *gets back from date and glares at Rin*

Rin: Eeek!

Kaede: Okay then…****

Wow thanks for the date. I had a lot of fun! Before we leave... Oi Devil Twins bug Tamaki for us

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Tamaki: Hey!

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Tamaki: W-w-watch it!

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Tamaki: Stop it!

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Tamaki: Hey!

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Tamaki: Itai!

Hikaru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Bug! *pokes Tamaki*

Rin: Okay! That's enough! Next up is **physchokitten**. Hi

**Tamaki: I dare you to go on a date with Nekozawa.**

Rin: *anime sweat drop* I'm starting to regret this…

Kaede: *sigh* I warned you

Tamaki: EH?

Nekozawa: It must be somewhere dark

Rin: You two are going to the beach!

Nekozawa: At night

Rin: Mid-day!

Nekozawa: MURDERERS!

Kaede: That's the point *shoves them* Go****

Hikaru: I dare you to make out with Haruhi.

Rin: *stiffens*

Kaede: *sigh* Don't try anything… *holds Rin's arms behind her back* hurry it up, Hikaru

Hikaru: *looks warily at Rin* Um…? Should I be worried?

Kaede: No. But Haruhi probably should be…

Rin: *begins to struggle*

Kaede: HURRY UP! I CAN'T HOLD HER FOREVER!

Hikaru: Okay okay! Geez, there's no need to yell! *kisses Haruhi* There, ya happy?

Kaede: Yup. Now then, Haruhi… *turns to Haruhi and lets go of Tamaki* Run

Haruhi: Eh?

Rin: *starts chasing Haruhi*

Haruhi: Ah! *runs from Rin*

Kaede: Well… that was… odd

Hikaru: *confused* Very…****

A dare for everyone besides Tamaki: Torture Tamaki w/ Rin's torture supplies.

Rin: Yay! *grabs paper clips* I've found out that these work really well…

Kaede: *grabs pencil sharpener* This is the only one she's actually shown me how to use…

Hikaru: *studying a Sharpie* I could do something with this…

Kaoru: *studying puffy paint* Same here…

Honey: *grabs Easter egg* What's this for?

Rin: Well, I've bladed the edges. You figure out the rest. Close it on a finger and there won't be a finger anymore

Honey: Eeek! *drops Easter egg*

Kyoya: *grabs rubber band* This one is actually one that's not very weird…

Mori: *grabs kite*

Rin: Mori, be careful of the-

Mori: *cuts himself on the string*

Rin: -sharp wire…****

Kyoya: I dare you to get shirtless and sing the whole song of I'm sexy and i know it.

Kyoya: *sighs* Now that I've seen what Rin can do, I won't argue *take off shirt and sings*

Rin: Well, that was… odd

Kaede: I've already said that

Rin: I don't care… Tai, can you- TAI!

Tai: *is purring and Éclair is petting him*

Rin: *facepalm* BAKA TORA!

Tai: Growl… (watch your mouth*

Kaede: We'd better go before Tai kill Rin, so bye

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! I like writing Truth or Dares…**


	3. Adding Kuroshitsuji!

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to pull in Kuroshitsuji as well, just for fun. The Ouran cast isn't too big, and neither is Kuro's, so it should work out… kinda.**

Rin: Okay, everyone meet Kuroshitsuji cast!

Tamaki: And, why?

Rin: Cuz the casts are both small-ish and it will be funny

Kaede: *facepalm* Rin, you're a baka

Rin: No I'm not! They'll be here any minute!

Sebastian: I apologize if we're late

Rin: Oh no! Not late at all!

Kaede: I'm just gonna start the dares now… first up is **physchokitten**. Hello

**Nice chapter. **

Rin: Thank you!****

Some more questions and dares:

Kaede: Yay!****

Haruhi: How did you feel when Hikaru kissed you?

Haruhi: Was I supposed to feel something?

Kaede: *facepalm* The guy kissed you for crying out loud!

Haruhi: Um…

Kaede: Hopeless… all of you guys are hopeless!****

Tamaki: What did you think of seeing Kyoya shirtless singing? 

Tamaki: It was certainly funny, I'll give him that much

Rin: Oh that it was

Kaede: Wait, Rin, what did you do with the camera?

Rin: I already hid it… we're talking about Kyoya here. If I hadn't already hid it, how fast do you think he would have taken it from me?

Kaede: Very

Rin: Exactly

Ciel: What on earth is going on here?

Rin: Truth or dare… club of all boys… weird stuff… you'll find out soon

Ciel: …weird

Kaede: Exactly

**And what did you think of your date with Nekozawa?**

Tamaki: …weird

Ciel: That's what I said

Rin: I know, you just said it ten seconds ago!

Ciel: Shut up…

Rin: Nope!****

Hikaru: What are you thinking about right this second?

Hikaru: Everyone here is insane

Rin & Kaede: Thank you!

Hikaru: *facepalm* You honestly took that as a compliment?

Rin: Yep

Kaede: Totally****

Everybody: If you were trapped on an island and you could bring 3 items what would you bring?

Rin: That's easy… I only need one thing! My house!

Kaede: Loopholes~

Rin: And in doing so, I also get to bring everything inside of it!

Kaede: Loopholes~

Rin: And I'm pretty sure everyone else agrees… especially Tamaki and Ciel… their houses are HUGE

Ciel: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE?

Rin: Um… that's where the show takes place

Ciel: *facepalm* …right…****

Hunny: Stuff Mori's face with cake.

Honey: Takeshi! Here! *shoves cake in Mori's face*****

Kaoru/Hikaru: lol, annoy tamaki

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki***  
**

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Tamaki: Hey!****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Tamaki: Stop!****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Tamaki: Watch it!****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Tamaki: STOP!****

Hikaru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaoru: Annoy *pokes Tamaki*

Kaede: Okay you two, that's enough****

Kyoya: How do you feel for Tamaki?

Kyoya: He's an annoying idiot who always comes up with crazy ideas

Tamaki: Why does mommy have to be so mean?

Rin & Kaede: SHUT UP WITH THE FAMILY TALK!

Kaede: How annoying… Some Kuro dares in between cuz there are none yet… Claude, let Sebastian kill you again

Rin: Yes please, I hate spiders

Kaede: Burn

Claude: What?

Kaede: The rules of this Truth or Dare are similar to the rules of your contract, just without the soul-eating part. You have to do what we say

Rin: Or you have to face me and my torture devices… many of which are unknown to you Victorian London peoples

Claude: I refuse

Rin: You asked for it *grabs an eraser and drags Claude away*

Kaede: Poor Claude, the eraser's one of the worst

Sebastian: And what do I do?

Kaede: Rin's taking care of it… Alois, jump off of a cliff. In case you couldn't tell, we really don't like the Trancy household…

Alois: WHAT?

Kaede: You heard me… now do it or Rin will use her index card

Alois: *gives Kaede a strange look* You people are weird… *jumps off a cliff*

Kaede: Thank you. Next up is… **2FantasyLover2**. Hello!

**Can I pet watch Tai in your next episode please. **

Rin: *returns covered in blood* He's a very rude tiger

**I don't care if Tai is rude or not, but just don't make him attack ME. **

Rin: Well, if you insist *whistles* Tai! Away from Éclair!

**Anyone else is fine like Haruhi for example. (Wink-Wink)**

Kaede: OH! SWEET! TAI! HARUHI!

Tai: Rawr… (You're insane…) *attacks Haruhi*

Kaede: Thank you! And Tai, be nice to FantasyLover, okay?

Tai: Grrowl (no promises)

Kaede: Have fun! Next up is an amazingly awesome reviewer!

Rin: Saying that about yourself is just weird

Kaede: Okay, the reviewer is me… **Devil'sEyeAlcheimst13**

**This is very different Rin... and why is Tai in this one? If I can put Grimmy in FMA Than you can put him here to.**

Rin: Grimmy is not my character though… Tai is. And Tai's here because I felt like it!****

Today is national Torture Tomaki Tuesday. So all my stuff is for Tamaki or is Tamaki related. 

Rin: Fun *grins evilly*****

-Go bikini shopping with Haruhi

Tamaki: NO! AS HER FATHER-****

-Seikou ka? YOU ARE NOT HER FATHER GOD DAMMIT SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT FOR SIX CHAPTERS!

Tamaki: B-B-But-!

Rin: You have the torture devices to face

Tamaki: *pouts* Fine****

- Haruhi, you can treat Tamaki like he treats you on and off.

Haruhi: *starts getting all overprotective of Tamaki, then randomly ignores him and walks away*

Rin: *takes pictures of Tamaki's face* Priceless~****

- Yes Tamaki, if you don't do all of these dares to meet my criteria, you shall face the wrath of my husband!

Tamaki: What?****

Rin: Not this again...

Or my Flamethrower of Doom. Your choice. Both contain an excessive amount of fire, something I hold near and dear to my heart (Like you and Haruhi)…

Tamaki: …fire?****

And Rin, I have one dare for you. No plugging your ears or I whip your ass, which you know from experience i can.

Rin: *suddenly looks scared* Kaede, what are you going to-****

YAOI!

Rin: EEEEEK!****

YAOI!

Rin: EEEEEK! *reflexively throws teacup at Kaede*****

And here's a filiet of porterhouse steak for Taiyo. *hands him steak*

Tai: Purr (Yumm)

Rin: *glares at Kaede* That was not smart. I can still call on my zanpakutou (for anyone who doesn't know, a zanpakutou is a magic sword from Bleach. Rin's turns into a pistol/machine gun and Kaede's turns into a flaming sword/flamethrower. Hope that helped)

Kaede: I like messing with you. How you hate yaoi-

Rin: EEEEK! *reflexively chucks popsicle stick at Kaede*

Kaede: -I'll never know. And what's with the popsicle stick?

Rin: It was the easiest thing to grab, okay! Last up is **PurpleKyuubi**. Hello

**MY DARES:**

Rin: Yay!

**Tamaki- I dare him to cut off his own hand. (I'm a bit violent. SORRY!)**

Rin: Heh, fun *hands Tamaki a knife* Have fun!

Tamaki: What?

Undertaker: Yer supposed to cut off yer hand (Okay, is it just me or does the guy's accent remind anyone else of Gin?)

Tamaki: AAAAHHHH!

Rin: *sighs, then grabs Tamaki's wrist and forces him to cut off his hand* Don't worry, the chapter reset will get you your hand back

Tamaki: THE PAIN!

Rin: Drama king…

**Kyoya- I dare him to try to show some emotion. (Stupid robot.)**

Kyoya: I HAVE EMOTION!

Rin: There, he just showed anger.

Kaede: Rin, does this remind you of when we actually got Ulquiorra to NOT be the emocar? (Pun on arrancar…)

Rin: Good times, good times. Orihime got a kitten for that

Kaede: Yup

**Haruhi- Wear a playboy bunny suit. (MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

Rin: Hika-kun! The costume's up to you! Cuz you and Kaoru had an awesome one ready before!

Hikaru & Kaoru: On it *throw a bunny costume to Haruhi*

Haruhi: *puts on bunny suit* I am not happy

**Mori- Yell (That is it)**

Rin: *grabs video camera* This is a moment we may never see again

Mori: *rolls eyes* What am I supposed to say?

Rin: Uh… ah?

Mori: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Rin: *stops recording* Priceless~ That's all for today, folks!


End file.
